<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Dove by Mirror_Face</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880517">Broken Dove</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face'>Mirror_Face</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Zero, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Introspection, Kind of a downer, Short little thing, vent - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 02:00:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirror_Face/pseuds/Mirror_Face</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mukuro wondered if Junko would cry for her like that when she died.</p><p>(junko would be disappointed by how much she hoped)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Enoshima Junko &amp; Ikusaba Mukuro, Enoshima Junko &amp; Matsuda Yasuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Dove</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is really short and kind of bad but whatever.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Junko had always been a hard person to read, with her constant mood swings and odd ways of thinking. It was something unique to her sister, and Mukuro never really learnt how to read her moods, just how to deal with them. However, Mukuro was currently treading in unknown territory, dangerous and foreign.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junko Enoshima was crying. Of course, it was a violent type of crying, one filled with so much despair that Mukuro couldn’t help but flinch at the sounds. And yet, her sister just kept kicking and kicking until Yasuke’s body was less than a bloody pulp. If Mukuro hadn’t been a trained soldier, she was sure that the sight would’ve disgusted her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but wonder if Junko would cry for her like that when she died. Did Junko love Mukuro as much as Yasuke, would Junko be the one to kill her? (would she be the one beaten bloody and bruised despite everything?)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Questioning her sister’s love was scary, in a way that she was skirting the dark edges of her sister’s heart. The thought always came up, despite how pointless it was. Could Junko even love?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(what a silly question, she obviously loved Yasuke)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junko loved her, Mukuro’s mind would always supply, saving her from the edge of panic. Of course Junko loved her- she was just a hard person to read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, as she stared at her sister pummeling her childhood friend’s precious body, Mukuro couldn’t help but hope that Junko would wail and wail in forever agony at her death, never stopping, never ceasing even after her throat soured raw. That she would break her character (just as she did for Yasuke) for once and just scream in despair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But why? Why did she want for her sister to suffer so much? Just so she could measure her worth? Just so then…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(she could see something different)</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, Mukuro couldn’t help but think, now everything made so much more sense.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>(The next day, Junko snarled and sneered like nothing had happened- like her blissful despair was merely fleeting. Mukuro hoped she would be remembered for longer than that.)</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>